


Wagaku

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Japanese Culture, Kissing, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: In which Zura was musical and Gintoki was an annoying bastard.





	Wagaku

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since Takasugi plays the _shamisen_ in canon, I think it'd be a great idea to have Zura play the _koto_.

"What the hell are you doing in front of my house all of a sudden? I'm trying to sleep!" Gintoki, still in his pajamas, shouted from the balcony for the nth time at his friend sitting below who was too fixated on the _koto_  before him to bother giving him a response. _Damn bastard, plucking at that instrument at this hour…_ Gintoki was running out of patience; he stomped his way down the stairs despite Shinpachi's calling him inside to answer a phone call. It seemed as though Katsura was hardly aware of Gintoki's presence at all, closing his eyes and humming along with the melody his fingers were playing. He probably didn't even know that a passerby had already placed money into the bowl he placed next to him minutes before. Gintoki approached him and whispered into his ear, "Hey Zura."

It was then that the melody started to stutter, sour notes slipping into the otherwise smooth melody as Katsura started losing control over his fingers. He eventually stopped playing, slapping both his palms flat against the open strings as he yelled, "Not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"Oh good. _Finally_." Gintoki said, "Now tell me, what the hell are you trying to accomplish making noise in front of my house when I'm sleeping?"

"Why the hell are you still sleeping at this hour?" Katsura rebuffed, "It's  _half past fucking nine_ now! In fact, I already know that you were sleeping, so part of the reason I'm playing here is to wake your lazy ass up." he continued, slightly adjusting the bridges across the _koto_ 's wooden surface, occasionally twanging the strings to test the sound, "Thanks to you, now I have to play again from the top. I'm trying to raise funds for Joui, so if you don't have anything to contribute to my efforts, get out of my sight."

"Still not giving up since that rapping shit you pulled?" Gintoki started picking his nose, "Switching instruments ain't gonna convince Edo about your ability to produce decent music, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" Katsura said, looking as though he was about to gouge those dead fish eyes out of their sockets with the fake nails he was wearing.

"I mean, the kind of music you make just isn't the kind everyone loves. It's the mass-produced pop songs that Shinpachi is crazy about that are the most popular right now. In order to win people over, you have to make the stuff that everybody loves. Rap is just horrible, period, and that music you're playing… it's too old. Too boring. You can't dance to that. You can't sing that at a karaoke. It's too long to be played on an MP3 player. It's just… not gonna work."

"I disagree." Katsura smirked, "The notion that since some form of art is too difficult to be enjoyed by the masses, it is therefore unable to be enjoyed _at all_ is ridiculous. There will always be people who appreciate its beauty as long as it exists. Hell, I bet even _you_ would find it enjoyable once you paid attention and _listened_. Why don't you sit down, I'll play for you."

"As long as you promise to leave as soon as you finish playing and never play near my house again."

"Deal." and so the song started. Gintoki hated to admit, but he was really enjoying the performance — not for the music, mind you, he could never like that type of music and thought it one of the few things more boring than Shinpachi's face, but for the _performer_. Just when on Earth did he learn to play the _koto_? He wasn't taught it when he was young, and Gintoki did not remember seeing his friend playing it since the first time they reunited after the war, but oh how beautiful was the way his fingers plucked and gripped the strings, pressed them down or glid back and forth, as though in a graceful dance. How beautiful was his expression, eyes fluttering shut every now and then to the rhythm, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He was clearly in pure bliss. Gintoki couldn't help finding his friend so lovely, so _sexy_ like this that he found himself drifting closer and closer to him and, once the song was over, reaching over the instrument and connecting Katsura's lips to his in a sweet kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, the _koto_ sandwiched between their bodies, Katsura's now slightly aching fingers entangled in Gintoki's curly locks while his own hands played with his friend's long, smooth hair. It wasn't until Katsura lightly scraped his fake nails against the nape of Gintoki's neck as a warning did their kiss break, but still he whispered into Katsura's ear, "Now get lost."

"Ahh, but you sure did enjoy it, didn't you?" Katsura breathed the words across Gintoki's cheek.

"… Sort of."

"Fine. I better get going." that said, Katsura removed his fake nails and began packing up the instrument, while Gintoki went back inside, hiding a triumphant smile.

The money inside Katsura's bowl was gone.


End file.
